


hold me (when you kiss me)

by Scrcndpty



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bruises, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: You were holding his gaze further on, your fingertips tapping against your cheek. “Did you ever kiss someone?”“What do you think the answer will be?”It just doesn’t sit well with you that Mando never experienced the joy of kissing someone before. Fortunately, it is nothing that can’t be fixed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	hold me (when you kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t think I’d ever write close to five pages leading up to some kissing, but I recently watched the mandalorian, and I got this idea in my head, and here I am now.  
> Also: I researched whether you can see bruises on dark skin or not; I got mixed results of people saying bruises show and saying they do not. Obviously, it varies from skin tone to skin tone, but for the sake of this story, bruises can be seen on the reader’s skin. There is no detailed color description, though. Enjoy!
> 
> (It's already Feb 15th here, but I wish you all a happy belated Valentine's Day!)
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

“So.”

There was no audible sign that Mando had heard you, only a minuscule halt in his movements to show you that he had noticed you speaking and was listening for what was to come next.

He had his back to you, fiddling with his rifle. Looked like he was cleaning it.

"When was the last time you took off that helmet?"

A barely there sigh sounded.

"Why is everyone asking that?"

You laughed. "We're all curious, hun! You're all mysterious with your 'This is the way' and being so adamant about not showing your face. Can you blame them?"

Mando lifted the weapon in his lap to turn it around, the rag in his hand now rubbing another spot on the metal.

"I guess not." He hummed. "Everyone seems to love to stick their noses in other people's businesses."

"Exactly." You watched him moving to another part of the rifle. If everything went like he would like it to, your conversation was over now. But you'd be lying if you said you couldn't be noisy at times, too.

"When was the last time then?"

Another sigh, this time a little more prominent. "When I last ate. This morning. Why do you wanna know?"

You shrugged your shoulders, not caring that he was still turned away from you, not able to see the motion.

"No reason. Kinda thought you really weren't taking off the helmet like, _ever_."

"That wouldn't be convenient."

"I know! But if someone could pull it off, you would be that someone."

Mando huffed. A laugh, maybe?

"How am I supposed to eat?"

You shifted in your seat, bringing a hand to your face to rest your chin in the palm of your hand, elbow propped up on your thigh.

"Liquid food," you answered. "Slurping it down with a good ol' straw. I once met someone who had his jaw broken and he had to eat like that for _months._ "

"What about cleaning myself?"

"You—" a pause "—I don't know. How much room do you have underneath?"

"Not a lot."

"Well, then, stuffing a wash cloth underneath doesn't seem possible, and not cleaning up would be just gross."

"Glad we could clear that up." Mando nodded his head, his attention back on his rifle.

Though, you weren't done, yet.

"When was the last time someone else saw your face then?"

This time he sighed a tad louder. “I’m not taking my helmet off in front of you.”

“I’m not asking you to take your helmet off,” you retorted. “I’m asking when someone else last saw your face.”

It was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, until it reached a point where you though that Mando had ended the conversation whether you wanted it or not. But then—

“I was still young. A child. Not sure how old exactly.”

You hummed to confirm you had heard his answer. “Does this mean you never were intimate with someone?”

His back snapped ramrod straight, his whole body freezing in this position. After a few seconds, Mando finally turned around, his upper body twisted so that he could look at you. He even managed to look scandalous, even though the helmet should make any underlying expressions as indifferent as ever.

“Why?”

You grinned, shrugged your shoulders. Did you know any shame at the moment? No, not really. But it was easier that you didn’t have to see Mando’s face to see his reaction, his judgment.

“I’m just curious. Humor me.”

He was still looking at you—or maybe he was looking at a spot behind you, you weren’t sure. Once again, he took his time to answer.

“I have had … sex before.”

“With the helmet on? Seems kinky.”

Mando shook his head, sighing again. He muttered your name a little exasperated.

“Hey, whatever gets you going, I won’t kink shame you.”

“Right.”

You were holding his gaze further on, your fingertips tapping against your cheek. “Did you ever kiss someone?”

“What do you think the answer will be?”

Oh, now he seemed kind of annoyed. You held up your hands placably.

“I understand, I understand. But you gotta know: kissing is like, one of the best parts. How are you going to make out with someone if you cannot kiss them?”

“I simply don’t make out with other people.”

“Damn, Mando, you’re so missing out!”

He was glaring at you now; you just knew it. You also bet he was blushing. Oh, you would give _everything_ to see him blushing right now, a soft pink flush adorning his face—he abruptly turned around, facing away from you again.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m not.”

“Of course not.”

Mando jumped when you suddenly plopped down beside him, the end of his rifle brushing your thigh. Strange that he didn’t notice you getting up and moving through the ship.

“Don’t worry, kissing is something you can easily catch up on. And I can assure you, you’ll love it! There is hardly anything better than kissing someone, tasting them, feeling them close against your body. And there’s skin touching, you feel them trembling with their excitement, and their sounds of pleasure fill the room—“

A strangled sound came from Mando, interrupting your talking. He had his head turned to the side, looking away from you. You noticed that the grip on his rifle had tightened.

“Was I too graphic?”

“No.”

“What was that sound then?”

“Nothing!” His voice sounded forceful.

“Did I … Ha! Did that arouse you?”

Mando sounded like he was choking on what he had wanted to say. He stood abruptly, moving as if he had a stick up his ass again. He looked like one of the droids he hated so much, his steps and movements looking mechanical as he proceeded to walk to the other side of the ship, continuing to fiddle around with his rifle.

“Oh, it did!” you whispered, grinning widely.

“Absolutely not.”

“But you thought about it! You indulged the fantasy!”

“Stop it,” he said, voice airy.

You stood as well, carefully making your way over to him. Again, he didn’t notice you coming closer before it was already too late. Any other time it would have been comical with the way he backed away from you as if you had wanted to eat him alive.

“You’re skittish.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. What is it? Does talking about sexual intimacy make you uncomfortable?”

“N-no.”

“Is it me talking about something you never had? Maybe never will have?”

Silence. As always, the helmet gave nothing away. You stared at it anyway, acting like you had eye contact with Mando even though you couldn’t be exactly sure about it. Your gaze briefly flickered down to where his mouth would be.

“You know, you kissing someone could be arranged.”

“How’s that?”

You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

For a tiny moment you thought that you had stepped too far, that he would push you away and probably never talk to you again. That he would deem you ridiculous and intrusive and—

“I’m not taking my helmet off in front of you.”

Of course he wouldn’t. You cocked your head to the side.

“Is it a matter of you taking the helmet off or of me seeing your face? Because if it is the latter, then it’s a problem easily solved.”

“How?”

“I’m _so_ glad you asked. Did you, by any chance, ever heard of an item called ‘a blindfold?’” You smirked.

Mando hummed. “I did. Seems kinky, though.”

You couldn’t help the snort with laughter. “You’re not wrong. But I had other purposes in mind. I mean, no one kisses with their eyes open, that’s just weird, but this way you can be sure I won’t peek.”

Not awaiting any answer from Mando, you reached for the cloth you always had tied around your right upper arm, trying to open the knot with one hand.

Before you could even begin to struggle, Mando had already stepped closer, gently pushing your fingers away.

“Is that why you have that? Kinky purposes?” he asked, unraveling the strip from around arm. Soon after, he lifted the fabric to your head, putting it over your eyes.

“N-no. I just thought it looked cool.”

It felt intimate when he retied the cloth at the back of your head. He was closer now, nearly embracing you. When he was finished, he didn’t step back again.

It wasn’t completely dark beneath the blindfold, but it wasn’t possible to see anything, either. You could only hear that Mando was taking off his helmet, but it made your heart race all the same.

“Take off your gloves, too.”

He didn’t say anything, but the dull sound of fabric and armor parts hitting the ground indicated that he had complied.

“What now?” Although Mando’s voice was barely above a whisper, it had never sounded more clear to you than now. Not that it was surprising.

You raised your hands, reaching for his face—which wasn’t easy considering you were practically blind. Before you could miss, or, even worse, accidentally poke his eyes out, Mando reached for you once again, his hands grasping yours.

They were smoother than you had anticipated. You unconsciously flexed your fingers, curling them to hold onto him until he laid your hands on each side of his face, letting them rest against his cheeks. His own hands moved down to hold your wrists, no pressure behind it.

You gently pressed your hands against his face, until you could feel his warm skin against the whole width of your palm.

“Soft,” you murmured, your thumbs moving to caress his face until they brushed the corners of his lips. “Is that a mustache?”

“I—yeah.”

“Huh.” Not what you had expected, but you didn’t comment on it further. Instead you moved the tips of your fingers along his lower lip, feeling the breaths of hot air against them. You smirked confidently.

“Ready to be kissed like you’ve never been kissed before?”

“I-I guess.”

You swiftly pressed yourself against his body, or rather his armor, crowding him back up against the wall. Your hands cupped his face and you moved even closer until your nose was brushing his.

“Don’t be shy, honey,” you whispered. “Put your hands on me.”

You felt the shaky exhale from Mando against your face as his hands touched your shoulders. They were shaking, and he seemed unsure on where to settle them, moving along your arms, then over your side and to your hips, squeezing softly as if to force himself to stay still.

“No need to worry,” you tried to reassure. “Just go along with what feels good, and … enjoy it.”

“Okay,” he breathed, nodding his head slightly.

You smiled and finally, finally proceeded to touch your lips to his.

They were soft, the scratchy sensation of his beard standing in stark contrast. You loved slow kisses, the sweet kind, where every second felt like an eternity and the anticipation of what would happen next left you feeling high. You wanted the same thing for Mando, for his _first kiss._ The realization of the significance of this only dawned on you in this very moment.

However, this wasn’t any reason for you to become nervous. No, it made everything just more exciting, and you would continue to go slow, make this sweet and have it last for as long as you could.

Because the sound he made when you gently coaxed his lips to open for you to dip your tongue in had a heat flaring up in your stomach, and you wanted him—needed him—to make more of that. You wanted to hear him whimper, feel him crumble under your touch and under your kisses so that the only thing he could think about was the two of you and your lips locked.

Mando’s hands were gripping your sides firmly as he pulled you even closer against him. You felt the hard lines of his armor against your body, uncomfortably digging into a couple spots. But it wasn’t anything you couldn’t bear, not with the way he was holding onto you like his life depended on it.

One of your hands wandered to his hair, gripping the short strands to gently pull, having him tilt his head back, his neck craning. A cute moan sounded from Mando, encouraging you in your intention to mark the skin above his collar bone. He inhaled sharply when you kissed the side of his neck, parting your lips to gently bite and suck.

Mando drew in a sharp breath, one of his hands flying to the back of your head, though he didn’t push you away. He let you do as you pleased until you felt like you had left behind a nice little mark. Truly, it was a pity you couldn’t see it.

“Why did you do that?” Mando sounded beautifully breathless.

“I like marks. Leaving behind a little reminder, you know?” You let your fingertips glide along the curve of his neck, surely brushing the hopefully bright red spot you created. “Sorry, I should have asked beforehand.”

The air between you two was filled with soft pants.

“It’s alright.” He still had his hand at the back of your head. “Can I …?”

You smiled softly. Mando didn’t need to end his sentence for you to know what he had wanted to ask.

“Yes,” you agreed, maybe a little bit too eager, already tilting your head to the side to make room.

Mando brought his other hand to your skin, his thumb caressing the spot under the end of your jaw bone, right next to your pulse beating hard and fast.

You could feel him hovering above your skin, taking a few seconds before his mouth made contact with your neck. He kissed softly at first, caressing your skin with his lips until he followed you suit, bruising your skin for a visible reminder of these moments for days to come.

A soft moan sounded from you. You weren’t able to do much more than to hold on to Mando’s form, patting his hair, his cheek—the only parts of his body left uncovered apart from his hands. Hands that were busy cupping your own cheek and stroking along your side.

And when Mando pulled back he only did so to seal your lips with his own once again, initiating a kiss that seemed hurried and desperate, licking into your mouth and swallowing your moans. He was growing more confident, one of his hands tugging at your top to reach the bare skin underneath. His touch made you shiver in the most pleasant way, goosebumps erupting over your side and following the path of his fingers to the small of your back.

As time passed, Mando slowed down, returning to the calm and sweet kisses you had originally started with. After a final soft kiss to the corner of your mouth, he pulled back. However, he didn’t let go of you.

You let out a shuddering breath, licking over your swollen lips. There was a dull sound when your forehead made contact with Mando’s shoulder armor. His fingertips were still stroking over your back.

The both of you continued to held on to each other for who knew how long, not ready to let go and return to reality, yet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The bruise on the side of your neck hadn’t been small by any means. Maybe that was why Mando kept staring at you and—specifically—the side of your neck the last few days, even though the mark was gradually fading by now.

You had your back turned to him, working on cleaning your own weapon this time, but you simply knew that he had his gaze trained on you, It had your skin crawling with anticipation, with the memory of what had transpired the days before.

Mando was moving around until you could feel his presence stopping right behind you. Before you could turn and look at him, there was a hand laid over your face, covering your eyes. His hand was uncovered, his skin warm on yours, and your eyelashes brushed his fingers as you blinked your eyes shut on instinct.

The touch of his hands was soon followed by his lips, the contact as light as a feather as he placed the softest kiss on your cheek. Your mouth parted on a quiet sigh.

“Coming back for more?” you asked, hushed, as if words spoken too loud would scare Mando away. He had no verbal response to your question—the taste of him was an answer more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
